Школа Кота
]] 'Школа Кота', или 'Школа Кошки''' ( ) — одна из нескольких известных ведьмачьих школ на Континенте. Как и о большинстве других школ, о ней мало что известно. Школа имеет очень плохую репутацию, поскольку многие из ее представителей отличались жестокостью, садизмом, вероломством и фактически перестали быть ведьмаками, предпочитая работу наемников и убийц. Боевая техника Школы Кота Из эффекта навыка «Техника Школы Кота» в третьей части игры и по снаряжению Котов можно сделать вывод, что ведьмаки данной школы носили лёгкие доспехи, и предположить, что в бою они полагались на свою скорость, ловкость и пластичность, не чураясь также использовать стрелковое оружие. Кроме того, лезвия стальных мечей Котов часто делались волнообразными для причинения противнику тяжелейших рваных ран. Психическая нестабильность На основе имеющейся информацииХарактер и репутация Брэена, совершившего резню в Йелло.Слова Лютика о Котах как о неудавшихся ведьмаках.Резня, устроенная Гаэтаном в Доброве, и косвенные доказательства того, что он и раньше терял контроль над своим гневом.Сомнительные принципы Котов, не чуравшихся заказов на людей и ставших фактически наемными убийцами, и распространенное представление о них как о безумцах и садистах. была сформулирована фанатская теория, согласно которой тяжелое протекание мутаций у ведьмаков Школы Кота выливалось впоследствии в нарушения психики, агрессию, жестокость, садистские наклонности, вспышки неконтролируемой ярости. Возможно, виной тому не доведенный до идеала процесс превращения в ведьмаков, который даже при успешной трансформации тела юноши нарушал его психическое здоровье, провоцируя неконтролируемые приступы ярости и вспышки агрессии. Тем не менее из подобного, казалось бы, правила есть исключения. К примеру, Айден, по словам Ламберта отличался благородством, порядочностью и честностью. Литературная сага Фактически, в произведениях не упоминается название Школы Кота и напрямую не подтверждается ее существованиеВ силу подобного «молчания» первоисточника фанатами была выработана теория, согласно которой, по канону книжной саги, существует всего одна школа, готовившая ведьмаков — Школа Волка, а представители всех остальных «школ», носящие другие медальоны — своеобразные ренегаты, изгнанники и отступники из числа Волков. Также данная теория утверждает, что, в свою очередь, концепция существования нескольких ведьмачьих школ была выработана в рамках игровой вселенной.. Тем не менее в книге «Владычица озера» фигурирует ведьмачий медальон в виде оскалившейся головы кота, который, наряду с медальонами Школы Волка и Грифона, профессиональный охотник за головами Лео Бонарт носит в качестве трофея, доказывающего его способность убить в поединке настоящего ведьмака. После гибели Бонарта от рук Цири она забирает с тела поверженного наемника подвески и оставляет медальон с котом себе. Кроме того, в книге «Сезон Гроз» фигурирует ведьмак Брэен по прозвищу Кот из Йелло, также носящий медальон с головой кота. Он вызывает Геральта на поединок и жалуется на свою судьбу, утверждая, что ему отчаянно нужны деньги, поскольку Весемир выписал ему «смертный приговор» и путь в Каэр Морхен на зимовку ему закрытВероятно, Брэен имеет в виду, что собственный замок Котов абсолютно не пригоден для жизни, а путь в замок других ведьмаков — Волков, ему закрыт из-за устроенной им когда-то резни в Йелло.. Однако Белый Волк опровергает утверждение, что Брэен приговорен Весемиром к смерти, и не вступает с Котом в бой, отпуская его. Кроме того, чуть позже Лютик утверждает, что Коты — неудавшиеся ведьмаки, чьи мутации прошли не совсем гладко, что вылилось в чрезмерную жестокость и неуравновешенный характер. Тем не менее Геральт не подтверждает слова барда, веля ему перестать болтать. 'Комикс «Предательство»' Школа Кота является одной из четырех школ ведьмаков, которые упоминаются в графическом романе, и одной из двух реально фигурирующих в нем. Комикс рассказывает историю о предательстве Школы Волка Котами, что впоследствии приводит к резне в Каэр Морхене. Тем не менее комикс вряд ли претендует на каноничность, противореча множеству фактов, и является, скорее, альтернативной историей, чем приквелом к сериям книг и игр. В ходе квеста «Ведьмачьи древности: снаряжение Школы Кота» Геральт из Ривии разыскивает легендарное снаряжение Кота по имени Кийян, параллельно выясняя его судьбу. Также Белый Волк несколько раз упоминает, что подтверждается найденными письмами, что ведьмаки из Школы Кота никогда не брезговали контрактами на людей в качестве «дополнительного заработка», а с падением своей школы, по сути, стали обычными наёмными убийцами. В Новиграде Геральт помогает Ламберту расследовать убийство его друга — ведьмака из Школы Кота по имени Айден, который был убит отрядом наемников под командованием другого Кота, Бертрама Таулера. Впоследствии Геральт и Ламберт находят убийцу, который, однако, утверждает, что раскаялся в своих преступлениях, и что Айден вообще не был настолько благодетельным, как представлялось. Он взял заказ, принял оплату, не справился с заданием и сбежал, а отряд Таулера был нанят, чтобы «стрясти» с Айдена долг. В ходе напряженных переговоров ведьмак был случайно застрелен наемницей из отряда, у которой не выдержали нервы. Верить якобы изменившемуся Бертраму или нет, и позволить ли Ламберту свершить свою месть остается на совести Геральта. Путешествуя по Велену, Геральт посещает деревню Доброва ради контракта с доски объявлений, однако обнаруживает всех жителей деревни убитыми точными ударами меча. Исследовав деревню, Белый Волк понимает, что убийца — другой ведьмак, что подтверждает единственная выжившая в резне — маленькая девочка, нашедшая ведьмачий медальон в виде головы кота. Проследовав по кровавому следу тяжело раненого Кота, Геральт встречает ведьмака по имени Гаэтан, который рассказывает, что он выполнил для жителей Доброва заказ на лешего, однако, когда он пришел за наградой, староста деревни и другие мужики отказались платить оговоренную сумму, а затем и вовсе попытались убить охотника на чудовищ. Тем не менее Гаэтану удалось частично увернуться от вил, удар которых ранил его не глубоко, после чего потерял контроль, сорвался, впал в дикую ярость и вырезал всех жителей деревни, в том числе женщин и детей, за исключением маленькой девочки, которая напомнила ему его сестру. Геральт может как посочувствовать ведьмаку, так и убить его. Если Белый Волк решает не сражаться с Гаэтаном, тот благодарит собрата и рассказывает, где находится его тайник. Отправившись на это место, Геральт может найти письмо, адресованное Гаэтану его коллегой по цеху ведьмаков, Йоэлем, где тот предупреждает собрата, что Школа Кота была захвачена солдатами, несколько Котов были убиты, а за головы остальных положена награда. По прибытии в Туссент Геральт из Ривии отправляется на поиски чертежей гроссмейстерского снаряжения Школы Кота, которые привез в княжество ведьмак по имени Лександр. Пройдя по его следам, Белый Волк узнает, что Кот предал и убил нескольких своих собратьев, чтобы добыть эти чертежи, продать их и раз и навсегда покончить с жизнью на Пути. К несчастью, Лександр был убит бандитами и его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Известные представители Книжная сага *'Брэен «Кот из Йелло»' — фигурирующий в книге «Сезон Гроз» ведьмак, «прославившийся» после устроенной им в городе Йелло резни. Игровая сага *'Гаэтан' — встречающийся Геральту в Велене старый ведьмак, вырезавший в ярости целую деревню после безуспешной попытки крестьян убить его. *'Кийян Безумный' — ведьмак былых времен, похищенный чародеем и доведенный нескончаемыми пытками до безумия. Маг истязал Кияна, чтобы удостовериться, что тело охотника на чудовищ выдержит существо из другого мира, и впоследствии действительно вселил в ведьмака демона. *'Лександр' — упоминаемый в дополнении «Кровь и Вино» ведьмак. В 1274 году он прибыл в Туссент, незадолго до этого предав своих собратьев и украв у них чертежи гроссмейстерского ведьмачьего снаряжения. Намереваясь продать их и начать новую жизнь, Лександр связался с княжеским бронником, однако в момент сделки был застрелен из арбалета бандитами. *'Айден' — приятель Ламберта, нетипично отличавшийся от остальных Котов благородством, честностью и порядочностью. Был убит своим коллегой по цеху Таулером. *'Бертрам Таулер' — ведьмак, переквалифицировавшийся в наёмника и руководивший собственным отрядом, вместе с которым он убил своего собрата Айдена. После этого Бертрам попытался начать жить жизнью обычного человека, оставив свои незаконные дела, однако стал объектом ненависти и мести Ламберта. *'Аксель' — ведьмак, упоминаемый в письме Гаэтана. Убит солдатами, захватившими Школу. *'Седрик' — ведьмак, упоминаемый в письме Гаэтана. Убит солдатами, захватившими Школу. *'Шредингер' — ведьмак, упоминаемый в письме Гаэтана. Неизвестно, был ли он убит в ходе захвата Школы Кота. *'Йоэль' — ведьмак, упоминаемый в письме Гаэтана. Именно он является автором письма и предупреждает собрата, что за головы Котов положена награда, и советует ему избегать городов, большаков и вообще излишего внимания. *'Замир' — ведьмак, наемный убийца. Является персонажем фанатского приключения Перекрестки. Комиксы *'Гухарт' — ведьмак, один из учителей в Школе Кота. *'Трейсе' — предводитель ведьмаков Школы Кота, заключивший сделку, приведшую к уничтожению Школы Волка. Другие ведьмачьи школы * Школа Волка * Школа Змеи * Школа Грифона * Школа Медведя * Школа Мантикоры Дополнительно * Несмотря на то, что среди фанатов принято причислять Койона к Школе Кота, однозначных доказательств этого нет. Вероятно, эта теория основывается на не совсем гладком протекании его мутаций, что также является одной из отличительных черт ведьмаков этой Школы. Несмотря на известные садизм и склонность к жестокости, присущие Котам, Койон отличался добротой, порядочностью и даже неким «патриотизмом», который привел его в конце концов к гибели. * Из содержания дневника Лександра можно сделать вывод, что у ведьмаков Школы Кота даже после уничтожения их крепости еще осталось некое сообщество, причем в нем принято мстить за убитых собратьев. * В английской версии в ходе квеста «Ведьмачьи древности: снаряжение Школы Кота» в дневнике лабораторных исследований упоминается, что ведьмаками Школы Кота становились и эльфы и что, возможно, вся Школа была основана Aen Seidhe''As I suspected, the Cat School witchers are for the most part of elven stock. This school must have some tie to the Elder Races (addendum: perhaps its founder was a member of the Aen Seidhe?)''.. Примечания Галерея Файл:Медальон_школы_Кота_В3.jpg Файл:Медальон_школы_кота.png Файл:Рукоять_меча_школы_кота.png|Рукоять меча Школы Кота Файл:Доспех_школы_кота.jpg|Доспех Школы Кота Кот_ГМ.jpg|Гроссмейстерские доспехи и оружие Школы Кота Файл:Kdtul-7I1KY.jpg|Ранний вариант медальона Школы Кота en:Cat School de:Katzenschule it:Scuola del Gatto uk:Школа Кота Категория:Организации Категория:Организации из игр Категория:Школы ведьмаков Категория:Школа Кота